


I Won't Give Up

by Kotaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Homosexual, JUST, M/M, Tattoos, harrystyles, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, lourry, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, please, readit, soulmate, soulmatetattoos, stylinson, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotaay/pseuds/Kotaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a tattoo of their soulmate's name. It could be on your wrists, arms, ankles, the back of your neck, or collarbones.</p><p>Some people just don't believe in the idea of true love, so they get their tattoo removed, or they add on more ink to alter the tattoo.</p><p>Enter Louis and Harry. The 19 year old Doncaster boy, and the 17 year old Cheshire boy.</p><p>The two have been searching for eachother since they were young, but not even having an incline as to where to start. </p><p>But as they say, fate works in strange ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

When Harry first got his soul mate tattoo at the mere age of twelve, him and his whole family fawned over the giant ship on his left arm. It took up most of his bicep, and he was a bit worried over how large it was. He was expecting something small and unnoticeable.

 

He always day dreamed about what his match’s tattoo would even be. Waves? A flag pole? Oars, even though it wasn’t a row boat? There were many possibilities, and Harry was sometimes worried that he could even walk right past his soul mate, and their tattoo would be in a concealed spot.

 

He wasn’t very educated on soul mate tattoos.

 

-

 

At age fifteen, Harry got his second soul mate tattoo. He was relieved it was smaller this time.

 

He woke up one morning, and went to slip on a shirt, but caught sight of the new text on his wrist. It read “I Can’t Change.”

 

By this age Harry was already certain of his sexuality. He’s had his suspicions for a few years, but he figures he always knew he was gay. Nothing changed between him with his friends and family, and he made the decision that once his third soul mate tattoo appeared, his search for his significant other would begin.

 

-

 

Harry was beginning to get worried that his third soul mate tattoo wouldn’t appear for a much longer time, because he was getting anxious to begin his search. He decided not to get romantically involved with anyone before finding his soul mate.

 

But then came a few months after his 18th birthday, his long awaited for tattoo showed up.

 

A simple birdcage, which Harry figured his soul mate’s tattoo was birds.

 

 

The revealing of his third tattoo meant the search began, and he was ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry realized he was was ready to begin, but he didn't even know where to start.

He was taught that when you lay your eyes on the sight of you soul mate, that you just get an unexplainable feeling, and that you'll just know. You'll feel so immensely drawn to them that you won't be able to ignore it.

He feels a bit pathetic and desperate, but he's excited to meet who he hopes to spend the rest of his life with. He doesn't want to wait any longer.

He's heard of stories about it taking decades and decades to find your soulmate. 

In some cases, someone's soul mate could die.

In a situation like that, you get drawn when you see your second best match, and so forth.

The best matches and soul mates are always located near you.

It's very rare, and it's happened very few times, but there's a small chance you could never meet your soul mate, or that you and your soul mate's relationship would end.

Harry didn't like to hear the sad stories about people not meeting their soul mate, because it adds to his fear of it happening to him.

-

His search started very simply. Just trying to lock gazes with everyone he comes across.

He hopes this isn't a case where it takes decades to meet his soul mate.

Harry feels he's at the right age to be able to settle down. He just knows he's ready for this.

He even catches himself day dreaming more often than not about what his soulmate is like and what he looks like.

Blond and blue eyes? Brown hair and brown eyes? Tall or short? Masculine or feminine? 

He could never be able to tell.

So he'll just have to wait. But patience isn't a quality Harry has.

He gets anxious over simple things, and this will be a lot for him.

Even his sister Gemma still hasn't found her soul mate, and she's older than him, so it adds onto his impatience.

He hopes he'll be one of the lucky ones to find his soul mate early.

Wherever he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was barely even home anymore, on a constant search for his soul mate. He was starting to worry his parents. They told him rushing won’t help, and that he should let them find each other naturally.

 

But Harry is too eager. Their fridge is full since he insists on going to the supermarket every day to restock anything as soon as it runs out, in hopes of running into his soul mate there. He’ll sit in the park for hours, just watching passer-byers. He goes into several cafés, emptying his wallet over the buy-something-or-get-out policy that pretty much all of them had, and just watching over a newspaper at every single customer.

 

But now he’s starting to consider his mum’s advice. Should he wait it out and just let it happen? It could months, years, and he doesn’t know if he can wait that long.

But, he’s going to give it a try, he decides.

 

-

 

So far, not so good.

 

He’s tried casually waiting for a month, advised by his mum, but he’s itching to get out and try. Even though he’s still young, he feels as if he’s running out of hope. He’s aware that it could happen at any time, but he wants to feel loved now.

 

He told himself he wouldn’t get involved with anyone before finding his soul mate, but who knows how long that could take? He could try to make himself feel what he would feel with his soul mate, but with someone else until he found his soul mate.

 

But he usually doesn’t go back on self-promises, so he decides against it.

 

-

 

His parents found each other at an early age, when his mum was 24 and his father was 27. They were lucky to have found each other at an early age. And now, twenty three years later, they’re still together and happy as ever.

 

Which only makes him envious of them.

 

Harry’s Happy, of course he is, but he wants to experience what his parents get to. What so many other people he sees get to.

 

What’s even more frustrating is that he can feel a very faint, mild pull to someone near, which he was told meant his soul mate was close. You can’t tell exactly where, but the pull can happen within 50 miles, so it would be pointless to try and follow the pull.

 

The pull gets a bit stronger when you get closer and closer, but not a very noticeable amount until they’re right by you.

 

When Harry first felt this inexplicable feeling, he was ecstatic. He thought he was going to run into his soul mate that day. He was a but disappointed when his mum informed him that it wasn’t much, but it’s a good start for his age.

 

He thought that was better than nothing,

 

-

 

When he woke up in the morning the next day and stood in front of the mirror to fix his hair, he was really surprised to find another soul mate tattoo, since he recently got his third one.

 

It was two birds on either side of his collar bones, one a little bit smaller than the other. He thought they stood out a bit, something that was so private and personal to him was there for anyone to see, but he figured it was a good thing, too. It would help him get a better idea of what to look for on other people. Something to do with birds, obviously.

 

 

He hoped that getting another soul mate tattoo so soon was a good sign, if anything.


End file.
